


【Homelander/The Deep】恐懼研討小組

by alikaz



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, 深海 - Freeform, 護國深海, 護國超人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: #接第一季結尾#做好被官方打臉的一個腦洞在殺掉坦誠很害怕自己的麥德琳後，護國超人開始思考起為什麼所有人都害怕他，就算他總演出一副和藹可親的樣子，卻仍令部分他難得在意的人為之卻步及畏懼……在與自己的兒子深入相處並展現自己的父愛之前，他需要找出解決的方法，為此，他需要一個實驗對象。於是他找上了那條每每對上自己，便怕得眼神裏都寫滿怕字、連制服底下的魚腮的翕動角度都不敢超出十二度的深海。





	1. Chapter 1

和平又純樸的小鎮夜晚完全沒有深海所追求的娛樂活動，只有因缺乏光污染而耀武揚威起來的星屑，寧靜得快要耳鳴的環境（頂多就是有兩三隻不長眼的昆蟲在鳴叫），清新的空氣——總而言之，沒有俱樂部，沒有酒池肉林，沒有炮……好吧，最後的他還是能約到，但恕他無法再承受一次被人指插魚腮的痛苦。

這種修身養性的安逸生活，卻令深海的心境變得更差，行屍走肉得總記錯了日子，因為每天都是單調地重複著「生存」這件事。

在每一天的白日都沒怎麼花費過精力的後果，就是在每一天的黑夜中睡不著覺。

於是，他每晚都要攝取很多、很多的酒精，才能藉著醉意，昏昏沉沉地睡著，但也無法睡上一個囫圇覺，而且淺眠也為他帶來了許多或荒唐或悲傷的夢，而最痛苦的莫過於是夢見自己回到紐約，且成功推動起全美人民關注海洋生態。

所以，眼下他真的以為是在做夢。

「我久未見面的好同事凱文啊……但願你別來無恙。」，沒打一聲招呼便突然出現在自己睡房中的護國超人勾起他的嘴角，向渾身酒氣且睡眼惺忪、一臉呆滯的深海揮了揮手，也不理會深海有沒有聽進耳內，便當自己已打了招呼、做足禮儀後，護國超人就自顧自地進入正題，問出了他不惜特意拜訪也想要得知答案的問題：「你說為什麼大家都會這麼怕我呢？」

深海緩緩地眨了下眼，轉著眼珠，瞟向自己睡房的窗子，對著那整齊的巨大圓形切口又再眨了眼，然後收回目光，對上護國超人和藹但冰冷的目光。

還在開機階段的腦袋拒絕思考，於是繼續一臉呆滯的深海便看著護國超人發起了呆，半晌後伸手到床頭櫃上，摸來那瓶只喝剩幾口的伏特加，直接灌到嘴裏。

一直微笑著的護國超人沉默地凝視著這一切，離地的腳尖飄浮在滿地的酒瓶子或啤酒罐上。深海開始看到他眼底裏的不耐煩。

操，這夢境還挺真實的。

深海看著對方，吃吃地傻笑起來。

這時，一陣肅瑟的晚風在破掉的窗子中吹進屋內，讓只穿了一件薄襯衫的深海扭頭打了個大噴嚏，喉頭的癢意讓深海皺起了眉，他拉過被子捲到自己身上，然後瞇著眼又吸了吸鼻子，艱難地思考著。

看來這不是夢？

等會。這不是夢。

如果這不是夢的話，那就是說一切都是真的。

操！眼前這個護國超人是真的！

總算察覺到這恐怖事實的深海，唰的一聲扭頭過去望回護國超人那邊，瞠大的眼睛恰比一尾凸眼金魚。

護國超人露齒一笑，再次向深海揮了揮手，吐出來的話則是（吊詭地叫深海覺得安心地）難聽：「終於酒醒了嗎你這海洋垃圾？」

深海深呼吸了一口，然後努力地拉起兩邊的嘴角：「是的、是的，抱歉，今晚我喝得有點多。請問找我是有什麼要事嗎？」，說著，他拉了拉被子，把兩條光裸的腿都縮進被子裏——他發誓以後睡覺都會好好地把睡褲穿上，而不是只穿一條四角內褲。

「噢，你這人就是從來都不會好好聽人說話，是嗎？」，護國超人往前飄，然後以不輕的力度握著深海的雙肩，語調溫柔得叫深海心臟病發地重複了遍他的問題：「我問，為什麼你們這些人，總是那麼怕我？」

深海低頭，含蓄且飛快地瞟了眼感覺快被捏碎的肩膀，不敢說話。

雙眼又開始隱約泛起紅光的護國超人收起了笑容，低吼著命令：「回答我！」

不就是因為你現在這副模樣和行動嗎！

深海內心大叫，但他明顯沒那個膽子說出來，只得掛著笑臉一邊往後縮，一邊解釋說：「這個……敬畏！只是敬畏、敬畏所以看著是在害怕……我也沒有怕你啦，只是敬畏得不敢接近而已。畢、畢竟，你可是現代美國之神嘛！」

護國超人抿著嘴，默默地聽完後，眼裏的紅光又亮了幾分。他冷漠地下達判詞：「說謊。」

語畢，眼裏的鐳射便要射出。

就在這生死之間的一剎那，深海忽然勇氣橫生——他也不知他哪來的勇氣，大概是死神的鐮刀都戳到他面前了，讓他徹底地豁了出去，破罐子破摔起來——緊閉著眼對著護國超人大罵：「全美國有哪個人不怕你！混蛋！你先學會什麼叫溫柔和關心別人才來要求別人不要去怕你好嗎？你他媽都沒把別人的命當命，還他媽好意思質疑為什麼會有人害怕你這災星。幹！跟你比起來，什麼天災人禍都顯得夭壽地有人情味！」

罵完後，深海胸膛起伏著喘氣，同時後怕地起來，不敢睜開眼面對護國超人的臉色，只是用手摸了摸自己的臉和脖子，確認自己的腦袋沒被轟出一個大洞。

護國超人久久沒有說話，亦沒有動手殺掉或痛打深海一頓，這像極了暴風雨前的寧靜，反倒讓深海惴惴不安起來，支吾著思考起打圓場的說話。

然而未等他想出什麼來前，護國超人便放開了他，並在拍了拍他的肩膀後，離開了深海所住的公寓。

又開始滿臉呆傻的深海睜開眼，望向破了個大圓孔的窗子，凝視在正往上攀升高度的一罩斗篷，發了好一會兒的呆。

最後他決定先倒回床上，什麼事都等睡醒後再說。

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

早上。深海撓著已沒法再睡得亂七八糟的寸頭，觀察了下他周遭的情況。

好吧，他後悔了，把一切拖到人聲鼎沸的早上什麼的，愚蠢得無以復加。

深海板著臉靠在床頭板上，甩甩頭試圖讓自己清醒一點。宿醉為他帶來的頭痛、像見鬼的雪姑七友那樣圍著自己的那一地酒瓶罐子、在日光下閃閃發光的一地玻璃碎、維修工人走動及施工時的聲音、還有拿著掃帚在他床邊對這一切驚惶地大聲嚷嚷的負責人，所有東西都讓他想要兩眼一翻，倒頭再睡回去——逃避不能解決問題，但時間可以。

把負責人的說話當耳邊風，深海胡亂地點了點頭後，便一拉被子，連頭都包裹進被窩中，試圖效法鴕鳥蒙頭大睡起來。

負責人喋喋不休的碎碎念依然隔著層層的棉花鑽入深海的耳中，令他本就像灌滿水泥的腦袋加倍的昏沉難受。深海惱怒地呻吟了一聲，咬牙切齒地在被下抱怨：「沒有任何原因、也沒發生什麼事，就他媽閉嘴讓我多睡一會，明天、或者一個月後，你總會得到解釋的，大概，如果你那時還對這坨人生中的小狗屎感到在意。」

神奇的是，當他——深海，前七巨頭一員現桑達斯基的救世主aka沒人在意的過氣英雄暨他媽的水上樂園剪彩專員——這樣說完後，負責人還真的閉嘴了。

夭壽啊，都過了二十快三十個年頭了，他現在才發現自己有魔法天賦，那個霍什麼華茲的英國佬學校收成年的美國半人半魚學生嗎？

深海在被下眨了幾下眼，像脫韁獨角馬一樣瘋跑的思緒瞬間幾飇到萬里開外的彩虹仙境上，大概就差一點點神奇魔法螢火蘑菇、或是大什麼麻啊、海什麼什麼英之類的，他便真的能成為巫師，什麼三巫大賽都打贏了好幾年，還成功推動到巫師去關注人魚的居住環境，而不是還在思考要是魔藥的原材料有海產的話他該怎麼辦。

就在深海皺起眉頭，認真地思考起自己的底線是什麼——貝殼也許可以，從死掉的魚類中取得的鱗片、鰭刺和魚骨亦可以，但活生生的他們？不行，他媽的絕對不行。他會因此申請退學，就算飛天掃帚夭壽讚也不可以逼使他妥協……但如果可以和女巫睡的話，說不定他又會回心轉意……

不，也許還是不行。

噢，去他媽的人生，去他媽的「魚權」，就是在魔法世界都沒人在意到底是哪招？沒毛的生物也他媽的有生命好嗎？不要因為他們大多都不可愛，甚至有些長得像生活在切爾諾貝爾好幾十年還遇上了車禍那樣，就假裝他們不會受傷好嗎？他們也會痛！

他也會痛！

該死的，那個女生活該每次吃魚都哽骨。

想到這裡，深海的表情瞬間猙獰起來。

這時，像條裏屍布一樣一直蓋在深海臉上的白被子被一下扯開來。

「早安，我親愛的同事。」，護國超人用力地抓著被子（深海發誓他聽到了他的被被在慘叫），依舊是和善的笑容配上一雙「我怎樣還沒動手殺掉這地球上所有愚蠢人類？」的眼睛，而深海眼下更是讀到了這怪物相信、大概、也許，在剛剛他嚴重走神的時間，叫喚過他，而且還不止一次，所以眼睛才會望了幾次他無辜可憐又弱小的耳朵，一副想要把它們轟掉的樣子。

深海閉上眼用力地深呼吸了一口，再緩緩地吐出，像個正學習分娩的焦慮孕婦，吸氣、吸氣、然後呼出，但他腦內想的卻是──要是他注射上二十多管的化合物V，他可以就此完完全全地變成一條魚嗎？

去他媽的「人」生。


	3. Chapter 3

凡人的目光圍繞著護國超人，那揉合了崇拜與狂熱的表情，叫深海分不清那是否只是對偶像的沉迷──誠實地說，他從加入沃特那天並被護國超人「親切地歡迎」過後開始，就覺得全美的人民都他媽根本是邪教徒，還是冥頑不化的那種；護國超人？他是聖人。他說的話？該收錄成聖經。他很可怕？也許，但他是護國超人！他會做錯事？噢，這當中一定有什麼誤會。他會放屁而且是個偽君子？操你媽的再說一遍試試看我殺不殺掉你狗娘養的。

英雄早已死在資本主義中，存活在美國的淨是些妖魔鬼怪與奇裝異服的變態。

這就是沃特，歡迎加入邪教，Hail Homelander。

「請問是有什麼事嗎？護國超人閣下。」，深海虛弱且勉強地微笑著，那顆寸頭加上他蒼白的臉色，像極了癌症末期的病人。

「你看起來臉色好糟糕。你還好嗎？」，護國超人用「憂國憂民式皺眉」表情「關心」著深海，這毫無疑問地令在場所有人都不禁深呼吸了一口……然而大概只有深海是給嚇出來的。

「呃……我很好，謝謝？」，深海滿臉古怪地道謝，又瞟了眼周遭，然後死死瞪著正試圖拿出手機偷拍下現場情況的負責人──該死的，他不想清理被某瘋子轟掉腦袋的屍體（想也知道偉大的衪是不會拖地板，而以前負責處理這些髒事的麥德琳已經仙遊了，不管怎麼想，某他媽的新美國神明肯定是在發完脾氣後，只會瞪他、理直氣壯地瞪他，然後拍拍他尊貴的屁股跑掉，留下一地見鬼的屍骸血肉以及可憐弱小又無助的他……操。），還要他媽假裝這裡什麼狗屎都沒有發生似的繼續住在這裡好嗎！

然而，深海還沒來得及做出任何行動前，護國超人便唰的一下轉身過去，朝已經抽出了手機的負責人露齒笑了下，眼尾的皺紋都擠了出來。對實情懵然不知的周遭愚民，還一副遇上神蹟般的樣子，傻呼呼地笑著。

攏絡完信徒後，新美國神衹便把身背過他們，並在一秒內把臉色由晴轉陰，藍色的眼睛像兩把冰造的刀子，瘋狂地捅在深海的臉上。又開始不耐煩的神衹以嘴型無聲地命令：「趕緊給我做點什麼，蠢貨。」

深海打了個冷顫，焦慮地舔了舔下唇，向那群凡人打了個眼色，無奈眨得他眼睛都要抽筋了，那群人連一個眼尾都沒放到他身上，全靈魂全心思都用在仰視及膜拜護國超人的背影。沉默的示意無果，只得開口請求他們離開，深海以一副肝癌末期病人的語氣，說自己宿醉得很厲害，麻煩他們快點滾蛋。

凡人發出了掃興的聲音，咕噥著對深海的抱怨，在瞪了他幾眼後，乖乖挪動屁股離開他的單位。有口難言的深海默默地把這鍋子背下來。

疲憊的他把臉埋在掌心中，深呼吸了幾口後，挪開了幾根手指，在指縫窺看在他房間中東摸西看的入侵者。看了一會，他悶悶地開口：「現在所有人都走了，可以勞煩你開開金口，解釋一下何解閣下又要大駕光臨小人的寒舍？」

在擺弄深海放在書桌上的其中一個「深海」的護國超人，把目光投向深海，微微彎起的那雙藍眼罕有地浮現出一點正面情緒，無限近似於發自內心的微笑，讓深海下意識打了個寒顫，幸好那時的護國超人已經低過頭去，繼續擺弄著⅙的塑膠深海，並說道：「我由昨晚起一直在思考你說的話，凱文。」

深海瞇起了眼。

他昨晚說了什麼來著？

啊對，指著這頭美國怪物並痛斥對方是冷血又殘酷的生物根本不懂愛人。

還有說天災人禍都比這所謂的英雄仁慈。

幹得好喔，昨晚的自己。

血色一點點從深海的臉上褪去，也中了宿醉debuff的恐懼也開始爬上心頭，並試圖思考能否跟對方商量看看，把屍體丟到海裏去之類。

還在擺玩「塑料小深海」的護國超人沒有理會對方的反應，繼續淡淡地、同時帶著他一貫的高傲說了下去：「你是對的，我想我真的不清楚如何令別人有『被愛著』的感覺，所以這令所有人都和我保持距離。」

你是不懂愛人，你是沒有「心」這玩意，你是怪物。

但他們中又有哪個人不是呢？

「那……」，深海舔了舔下唇，努力思索著該如何說下去，「我很高興我的話沒讓你……感到難過？」

「噢不不不，這倒不是，你的話可著實讓我難過了一整晚，小神仙魚。」，護國超人嗤笑了聲，但深海覺得那並不單是針對他，「慶幸你的幸運吧。如果你的話早了一天說出口，我恐怕你的頭顱已經沉到馬里亞納海溝，而心臟則被我射成焦碳了。」

護國超人抬眸，朝滿臉鐵青的深海彎了彎嘴角。

「別擔心，現在我並沒心情殺你，相反地，我真誠地希望你能幫我。」，把請求說得像命令似的超人慢悠悠地把「深海」放下，原本擺著帥氣英雄姿勢的他，現在被扭成在跳草裙舞又崴到了腳般的樣子，倚在一條海豹上。

「呃……我有能幫得上忙的地方？」，深海瞟了瞟他的第一個模型，感覺自己的關節也跟著隱隱作痛。

「嗯……我以為你再蠢也差不多該明白了？」，護國超人側著頭，抿起了嘴，在發現深海真的一頭霧水時，半是氣餒半是惱怒地嘆了口氣，直白地說：「我想從你開始實驗，找出擊退那些無稽的恐懼並讓對方親近我的方法，懂了嗎？」

深海發誓他在這一刻沒有發現到護國超人的耳朵看起來有點紅。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果您喜歡這作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
[點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201116/chapters/50469278)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
謝謝你：）


End file.
